the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Willy
Willy (William C. Orca) is whale steam train. Backstory Willy was born in a pod of Orca whales shortly during the beginning of the Republic's new ways (prior to the Battle of Naboo) And shortly after he was born he had a younger brother born too, but unfortunately, his mother died in Childbirth. Then 2 years later, when his father began to teach Willy and his brother the ways of the Force, he explained that their grandparents were murdered by Darth Megadon, an orca who was seduced to the Dark side of the Force. But as Willy grew up to his early youth, he and his pod were scouting for food but when they saw what looked to be a school of fish, it turned out to be a trap set off by poaching whalers, as Willy watched in horror as his family was killed off one-by-one, but then something in him, snapped. As he then leaped out of the water and attacked some of the whalers, managing to kill one of them but he couldn't stay above water for long. And was forced to go back under. After the Whalers left, there were only 17 whales left in Willy's pod, this scarred Willy so much he then swim for Cartoon World, where he spent 10 days swimming with no rest or food. Before he came onto the beach and collapsed of exhaustion. Expecting to die, but he was later found and some very special scientists then took his body and brought him to a lab where they turned him into a steam engine. After 3 days of tests he was released where he meets Sharky, Mako, and Mr. Great White. Who accepted taking him under their wing. And soon enough they went to serve in the Vietnam War. Despite some rough starting, Willy became one of the most skilled in the platoon, even earning himself the Drill Sargent's respect. As he, along with the Sharks was assigned to Infantry. In 1966, at the warzone, Willy was with one platoon of troops before the Viet Cong ambushed and attacked them, As Willy fought hard taking down many troops as he could be he was soon overwhelmed and captured. In the POW camp, Willy was tortured to no points end. From being pelted with mud and stones. And then tied to a stake and had knives ran on his body. But little did the Prisoner Soldiers realize this would only lead to their downfall. When one day, when they were about to torture Willy with a red hot fire pick, Willy finally snapped breaking into his first rage mode and attacked the prisoner troopers killing several of them using anything he found as a weapon, and even freeing the POWs in the campsite and hijacking a chopper. Before he flew back to where the Shark trains were, as he was treated for his many wounds. When he was completely healed, he went back to the ground fighting with his Shark comrades. Soon enough, Willy was honorably discharged from the War in 1975 (with the withdrawal of US Troops) and came back as a hero, and was given a medal of honor for his actions in the war. But despite this, many of the rude protesters treated him with disrespect, calling him bunches of bile crap. As he couldn't even get a decent job. Finding he needed some time to himself, Mr. Great White gave him a plane ticket to head to Californa. While there, Willy would later meet another aquatic engine, a bottlenosed dolphin named Dolphy, Bio After joining the CW Railway, Willy was unsure of interacting with the other engines of the railway but soon with Sharky's help he began to open up to them. Willy would then join the engines on a task in which would have the mainline extended to meet up with CN City where their railway would start new job connections in the City for more business = Role in the Films: = Afterwards, Willy would make his first screen appearance in " " Willy then appeared in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire, where he joins the team in finding Atlantis. And When Fluttershy first saw him, she instantly raced up to him, stating how she never seen an orca whale up close before, and called him cute. Which Willy took kindly. Then during the campfire stories, Willy reveals his main survival knife, which the team are surprised to see. As Armor asks what he carries a knife like it for, as Willy shares how it's his lucky charm and then unscrews the cap on the handle and shows everything it carries inside. Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Missing in Action: The Beginning", Willy was But then, while he was being beaten by the Changeling troops, Willy started having PTSD triggered flashbacks of his time as a POW. Then as two of the Nightmare Troopers held him back, Willy's flashbacks got even worse to where he finally snapped and started fighting his way out. As troopers rushed to stop him, Willy was too much for them as each one was beaten to a pulp. Then when Trixie came to see what was going on, she tried to use her magic to restrain Willy but the Orca was too strong for it before he tail-slapped Trixie, sending her flying into a tree, knocking her out cold. As Starlight rushed in, she was met with a punch to the face, giving her a bloody nose. As he then began to strangle her, as Suri Polomare then came rushing in and managed to pull him loose, only to be flipped over as he punched her in the face, knocking her out. Before he round-house tail-slapped Starlight, knocking her out of the fight. Not even Gilda could face him as when she tried to intervene, she was left with a few broken ribs and a broken beak. Captain Thorn then came to see what was going on as he drew his pistol, only to be tail-slapped by Willy as he misfired his pistol. Then another Changeling Trooper came rushing in, rifle in grip but Willy shoulder-charged him, as he then killed him with a neck twist. Then Willy picked up the Changeling Trooper's E-11 blaster rifle and started taking out as many troops that charged him. Lightning Dust came to aid, only to be struck down with the Blaster rifle as he then grabbed one of her wings and with a strong twist, broke it. Then when a heavy Changeling gunner came in, only for a knife to be thrown at him. As Willy then took his T-21 Light repeating Blaster, then he started shooting as many hostile Changeling, Nightmare, , and Troopers as he could which in turn lead the rest of our heroes to get free as they joined the firefight but despite them being able to take out as many as they could, Willy had the entire field covered, even managing to shoot down a few TiE Fighters and Dogfighters. The rest of the team could only watch in awe and shock as Willy fought hard on the whole squad single handedly. Eddy then questions what Willy is doing, which Dolphy answers: "Either he's gone crazy or he's gone berserk." Fluttershy even admitted seeing this side of Willy scared her. As Willy continues taking out as many hostile troops he can but the T-21 blaster overheats, leading Willy to throw it as several incoming Nightmare Troopers. As he shoots some BTD Commando Units that come charging in. As he discards the E-11 blaster. Before leaping over a huge squad and he comes down and lets out a mighty Force Repulse, sending all the rest of the charging troopers flying. When the dust cloud settles, Willy stands in the middle panting heavily as he stares at all fallen troopers before he lets out an enraged: "WHO ELSE WANTS TO TRY AND FIGHT ME?!?!?!" Before he snaps out of his berserk rage mode, and then sees the damage he caused. Staring in shock, he falls to his knees and covers his face in shock and sorrow. While the team slowly approaches the Orca with caution, before Skystar asks him if he's okay. But Willy can't find any words to speak. Edward then suggests they should let Willy have a quick moment. Which everyone else agrees. Later on, the team ask Willy what happened in the field. Willy takes a deep breath before he explains he has another part of his past he's not fond of sharing, Which Pinkie then starts guessing random things like he's a twin separated at birth, or has a long lost cousin. Before an annoyed Eddy stuffs a cork in her mouth, telling her to shut up and let Willy explain. Willy then shares what happened after he became an engine. He joined the US Marine Corp and served in Vietnam. This news leaves everyone in shock while Sharky, Mr. Great White, and General Dedrich can only add in he's telling the truth. Where Applejack asks if that's how he got most of the scars on his body, which Willy confirms. But not from the battle itself, but from the worse part, where he shares about how he became a POW, as he shares how it happened, and what went on through his time in enemy lines. Which is where his mood swings originate from. Even his rage modes. He then adds that the berserk mode in the field was triggered by PTSD flashbacks. He then explains when he has serious flashbacks it makes him snap in a berserk rage mode. Where he goes into his soldier instinct and all of his marine skills go into action. Which he starts going into tears, prepared for the team to call him a monster. But rather than calling him a monster, most of the team express signs of impressiveness. As Gallus points out he took on at least 400 Troopers and BTD Units and won. Then Thunder Zapp states she's never seen anything more amazing in her life. Shady Flower then comes over and hugs Willy, apologizing for how he went through such a tragic time. Then Fluttershy, Skystar, and Dolphy join in, stating he is no monster to them. He is a good friend to them all. Brian then adds if Willy hadn't snapped into berserk mode, then they'd still be prisoners. = Death = In the final film of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor", Willy would still have an even bigger effort to save his Grandfather from the Darkside of the Force. However, it wouldn't go completely as planned, as Discord would fight and murder the former. As Willy was on his last dying breaths, he gave Fluttershy his watch as a remembrance to him before sub-coming to his wounds. After the avalanche happened, a heartbroken Dolphy carried the lifeless Willy to Shangra-Lai, where the whole crew was shocked to see what had happened. Silverstream refused to believe it and tried to wake up Willy by smacking him, but of course, nothing happened. As Silverstream fell to her knees as Bumblebee patted her head, before caressing the lifeless body, before everyone in the room broke into tears. Then while Rick and Percy were being tended to. The team gives a small bitter-sweet funeral for the whale, each member of the teams giving their own words for the fallen whale. Starting off with Mr. Great White, quoting Willy was a brave US Marine in the Vietnam war, and while he was captured he never gave up and escaped with flying colors. Then, His death left the entire crew in sorrow, but none more so than Fluttershy, Shady Flower, Skystar, Grizzar, Bumblebee, and Dolphy. Although, Discord's actions would have consequences, as Grizzar would shoot the former with Willy's Rifle, wounding him. As Darth Megadon was also angered by Discord's move, knowing that he lost his chance of turning Willy to the Darkside, while HIM nearly kills Discord in anger, but he gives Discord a second chance to prove himself during the huge battle. = Back again = Then during the big battle, Shady Flower and Skystar would obtain the courage they needed to fight against the villains, knowing Willy would want them to. Dolphy and Bumblebee then join the two to avenge him, As that went on, Fluttershy would then race for the temple to get a healing relic to save Willy, But in the process would get mortally wounded by . Despite this, she would still save Willy, in which the Orca would not only destroy Discord for good but also confront his grandfather. As he fought his grandfather, he then paused, stating he wasn't gonna fight him and briefly hid from him. But Megadon probed Willy's mind, and could sense Skystar in his mind. Which lead him to proclaim if he wouldn't turn, then maybe she would. This drove Willy to his rage mode as he furiously fought Megadon ending up cutting off one his fins. HIM then congratulated Willy on beating his grandfather. Before the monster demanded he finish Megadon and take Megadon's place at his side. Realizing that he was becoming what he sought to destroy, Willy threw his lightsaber aside and declared himself a Jedi, just as Magnal Orca had been before him. Infuriated, HIM unleashed continuous streams of Force lightning against Willy, intending to torture him to death. Not wanting his grandson to suffer the same fate as one of his allies in his past, Megadon grabbed the Demon with what was left of his fins and lifted his master high in the air, lumbering toward the reactor shaft, upon his grandson's plea for help. Angered by his apprentice's betrayal, HIM turned a yet more powerful lightning attack on Megadon; in his hatred, his only thought was to cause his now-former apprentice more pain, even though he could still have used his powers to save himself. At the cost of HIM heavily damaging his life-supporting armor, Megadon hurled his former master down into the reactor. From that very moment on, the persona of Darth Megadon was no more, and Magnal Orca, Jedi Knight, was reborn, and by killing HIM and ending his reign. But as Willy came to his grandfather's side where he then carried his Grandfather to an escape pod and they fell out of the mothership just as the Eds began to destroy it. Once they landed, Willy hauled his grandfather out towards the team, but he asked Willy to remove his mask; for a moment, Magnal looked upon his grandson's face for the first and only time. He finally saw him not as a Jedi or a threat or a mistake, but as his and his former lover's grandson, and gave Willy a real smile—the smile that only his wife ever saw. His son insisted that he had to save him, but Magnal told him he already had before passing away; his selfless sacrifice allowed his spirit to be preserved in the Force by his former mentors. Personality He is a very wise, cute, and friendly and always enjoys himself. He also can help others when they're confused with somethings. And since he's one of the best hunters of the sea, he can help others catch fish. He also saves drowning victims and others who are being chased by a shark or other killers. He's also ready to catch underwater beasts like JAWS. He is also great friends with Fluttershy who finds him very cute. He is also very protective of his friends and will risk his life to keep them safe. But when someone presses his buttons, when his friends are hurt or threatened, or when the villain goes too far, he can get very furious and blow his circuits, and Pinkie Pie is the best at doing so when her annoying chatter mouth is at non-stop. But when Zephyr Breeze is nearby, he really, really ''pushes Willy's buttons. As shown in " ". When Willy is in rage mode, his eyes glow red. Sometimes, when he's close to rage mode, steam comes rushing out of his cylinders, then out of his funnel. Then afterward showers of sparks puff out of his funnel, then his eyes glow red as his cylinders and funnel spout out a ton of steam and showers of sparks. When it's the case of his friends are hurt or threatened, or when the villain goes too far, he races into battle the villain or to put an end to the case. He'll even pull out his dagger or rifle if necessary. But then shown in the side story; [[Anger Management|''Anger Management]], when Willy bottles up his frustration and anger, it can overheat his boiler to where his whole body turns red as steam starts to leak out of his blowhole, funnel, and cylinders to where it can get to the point where he could burst, and when he finally let it all out, steam blew from everywhere around him as he blew out an anger beam at Zephyr Breeze that was so loud, the former temporarily became tone-deaf. He also has a huge hatred for poachers and whalers, because years ago (when he was still a whale) whalers killed his family. But sometimes, in most situations, Willy will suffer PTSD flashbacks of some of his most tragic memories. To the point where he then breaks into a mental breakdown, or in most cases (depending on what triggers the flashbacks) He'll snap and revolt in response. (some of these moments take place in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Missing in Action: The Beginning, , , ,) Then when Willy loses someone very close to him, he breaks into a deep depression that leads him to only weeping tears and hardly eats, sleep, or practically anything. Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Missing in Action: The Beginning " it's revealed that the origins of Willy's mood-swinging is due to him being a POW in the Vietnam War. Then in " " Willy reveals that one of his biggest goals in life is to find a love interest and start a family of his own, but feels it will never happen as nobody would love a mood-swinging, anger problem orca whale like him. = Friendship with Fluttershy = Willy also has a close friendship with Fluttershy In ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'', when Willy shared his story of his family being killed. Fluttershy was shocked to hear such a thing. And was really surprised to see how much Willy cared for other animals, (land or sea). Even to the point where he would kill poachers who tried to kill animals. Then in the end of the film, she and he became friends. And she accepted him as a part of her family. In ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III'', Willy was shocked to see had Fluttershy stolen Raptor eggs, but despite this, he saves Fluttershy from being eaten by tiny Pteranodons, using only his knife to fight them off. Then when the group is on the boat, Fluttershy asks Willy why he saved her, since she stole eggs. Willy explains that he is loyal and a friend to Fluttershy. And that she's too fragile to protect herself in some situations. And she was one of few individuals who greeted him and didn't get frightened by him. As most people on land would be in fear of him since he was an orca whale. However, in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alita: Battle Angel", Willy and Fluttershy's Friendship would be in danger of breaking. During a time where Fluttershy is telling Wise and Shady about how she used to be friends with Discord. But while doing so, she mentions how different it was, even saying it was nice for him to not to have anger blowouts with Pinkie's ignorance or serious issues like how Willy does. But Fluttershy hadn't noticed Willy walked in on their conversation, and overheard everything. And hearing about how she hated his anger blowouts really hit him like a bolt of lightning. But Rainbow and Applejack had noticed Willy and tried to tell Fluttershy, but it was too late. Willy then angrily stated their friendship was over now. Fluttershy then realized her mistake and tried to apologize only for Willy to smack her in anger. Before stating sorry wouldn't cut it. Before chugging away in a huff, as Fluttershy tearfully watched. Then for the majority of the Film, Willy refused to speak to Fluttershy. Not only cause he was still mad, but also because he wanted to be much more calmer as he knew he would say something even worse without thinking. And while Fluttershy wanted to speak to him, Sunil told her to give Willy time to calm down first. But what bo one else knew was, a Changeling trooper had eavesdropped on the conversation and told Discord and Chrysalis. As Discord decided to take advantage of this moment. Physical Appearance Willy is a white and black orca whale. With same black eyes. And has 2 trailing wheels underneath his chin, 3 light blue driving wheels and 6 rear wheels with a light gray buffer beam. What's more, Willy has obtained many scars in his earlier years and plenty of scars from being a POW in the Vietnam War. When in rage mode, Willy's eyes take on a red glow. Then in " " Willy gains the ability to transform into an Orca whale Hippocampus, in which he gains pony legs on his front and clawed feet on his hind legs. Then a stallion's snout and gains a black and white mane and has blue eyes. Main Weaponry *M1 Garand rifle *Greener Light Harpoon Gun *Para Ordnance Black Ops Combat Pistol *Colt Pony Pistol *Blue Diamond Survival Knife (can also be used as a makeshift bayonet) *Ocean Blue Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Accordion Playing: 'In [[Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire|''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire]], it is shown that Willy is a really good accordion player as he can polka music and sea songs very well and often does tricks while playing and can even play his accordion with his tail fin. '''Marksmanship: '''Willy is a really skilled marksman. Following his time in Boot Camp when he was drafted for the Vietnam War, Willy was trained in using a rifle, where he became very skilled with the M14 rifle he was issued. In the times of where he would clean and reassemble his rifle, he did in a record time that the Drill Sargent had never seen before. Then when Willy made it to the war ground, he was given an M16 where his rifleman skills continued to improve as he fires in short controlled bursts and high accuracy. But after he escaped the POW he was in, he switched to an M1 Garand Rifle, (since it had bigger rounds than the M16 and the same inter-workings of an M14. After the US Troops were pulled out of Vietnam, the Marines let Willy keep the Garand for his actions in the war. Today, he is able to shoot out long ranged targets with his rifle and a harpoon gun, without the need of a scope. And can shoot with high accuracy. Willy would use his riflemen skills throughout the series as he would join the team in battles. He was also skilled when using a pistol or a blaster. His skills would later come into play when he trains Dolphy, , , and in using firearms. And when Willy is one of his PTSD trigger berserk modes, his marksmanship is still as skilled, if not higher. As he took on a squadron of hostile Changeling, Nightmare, , and Troopers using an E-11 Blaster rifle and T-21 Light Repeating Blaster, getting a kill shot with each shot he fired. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Willy is one of the greatest duelists in the Jedi Order using a mixture of Soresu, Ataru, and Shien/Djem So as his main combat form. '''Force Skills: '''Willy is very strong with the Force as he can use animal friendship, Mind Tricks, he was a capable telekinetic, and had a fine Force Sense. And he could even use the Force in his physical fighting and even learned how to use Shatter point. '''Knife Combat: '''Willy can also fight enemies with his knife. Where he tries to avoid their swings and slashes and waits for the right point to strike with his own knife as he will strike his opponent at the right spots that will disarm the being or incapacitate them. '''Physical Combat: '''Willy is a really skilled physical fighting, knowing how to block shots and where to hit the opponent to incapacitate them and uses his warfare training in fighting. And when he really needs to bring down a good strike he'll use his tail fin to deliver a strong strike. '''Languages: Willy is also very skilled in knowing very many languages, as he can speak Twi'leki (even imitate their accent), Wookiee tongue, , and Trivia *Willy will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire''. *Willy has his first adventure in Dolphy's Adventures of Bumblebee, where he would meet Dolphy for the First time. * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Stuingtion's OC Engines Category:Juveniles Category:Engines Category:Tragic Characters Category:Temperament characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Characters with PTSD Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Peacemakers Category:Intelligent characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Ocra Whales Category:Whales Category:Hybrids Category:Standard gauge engines Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Weapon Masters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Snipers Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Martial Artists Category:Vietnam Veterens Category:Veterens Category:Soldiers Category:Pilots Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team's Honorary Members Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Original characters Category:Musicians Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Blaster Users Category:Orca's Pod Category:Jedi Generals